Mirumo's New Friend!
by andreadepon27
Summary: Katie brings four new friends which were really fairies, in human forms. The four friends decided to take shelter at Katie's house. There, they can meet other friends and explore new adventures!
1. Episode 1

Introduction

_Introduction_

_Katie: I have to check some inbox on my email!!_

_Mirumo: What!? You are going to check inbox again!? Me too! I'm going to check mine too!_

_Katie: Alright, alright! First of all… I wanted to check—_

_Mirumo: You forgot something._

_Katie: What?_

_Mirumo: Look._

_Mirumo points at something._

_Katie: Oh!! I almost forgot—welcome to Mirumo's New Friends, Andrea's fanfic._

_Mirumo: Miru, Miru—_

_Katie: Mirumo, no need!!_

Episode 1: Four New Visitors!

_Katie went home to Japan from Philippines._

KATIE: I'm home!

_Dylan and Rirumu are waiting for her at the airport. He embraced Katie._

DYLAN: It's been almost many years that you're away!

KATIE: Yeah, and I've brought someone… they wanted to see the coolness in Japan!

RIRUMU: What is it, Katie-chan?

KATIE: It's these guys…

_Katie showed the four grown-ups, which were really 10-year-old children. There were 3 boys and 1 girl._

BOY #1: Hey!!

_Boy #1 is the eldest. He has narrow eyes._

BOY #1: Luna and I wanted to go here for many years!! Hahaha! And my parents are here, too.

BOY #2: Really?

_Boy #2 is younger than Boy #1. He is quite chubby and smart._

BOY #2: I'm glad! Some of your parents are _Japayuki_?

BOY #1: Stop teasing!

BOY #3: Hey, halt!

_Boy #3 is younger than the girl (introduced later). He has brown skin, also quite chubby and smart. It seems that he is the youngest._

BOY #3: Hey, you two, stop quarreling.

BOY #1: Well, he started it!

_Boy #1 pointed at Boy #2._

BOY #2: Well, you started it!

GIRL: Stop quarreling!

_The girl is younger than Boy #3._

DYLAN: Why are they fighting?

KATIE: Oh, you four! You are getting embarrassed because we are in front of someone!

_The four "children" stopped._

BOY #1: Oh, sorry, dude.

DYLAN: My name's not dude!

RIRUMU: His name is Dylan!

BOY #1: Yeah, I know. Hello, Dylan.

_Katie, Dylan, Mirumo and Rirumu were shocked._

KATIE: You can see fairies!?

MIRUMO: Where's your fairy? I wanted to see!

BOY #1: We are transformed _fairies._

KATIE: OMG!! Since when did you…?

MIRUMO: Transform Fairies! Hey, you four.

_Mirumo flew in front of the four._

MIRUMO: I knew you four but I didn't know your human forms. Transform fairies can cast magic without incantation. Who are you four?!

BOY #1: Well—you know, for your information, my name is—

MIRUMO: Halt! Say it correctly without "for your information".

BOY #1: This guy really is selfish.

GIRL: Hi! I'm Luna!

MIRUMO: Oh, the Moon Muglox!

LUNA: Hahaha! See, he knew me, right, Sola?

BOY #1: Duh… if he knows me, I'm in a relief. Hello. I'm Sola.

MIRUMO: You're the Sun Muglox!

SOLA: Whew—a total relief.

MIRUMO: And you—who are you?!

BOY #2: Tcch… I hope you remember me!

_Mirumo looked closely at Boy #2._

BOY #2: I'm Marko! The—

MIRUMO: I know already, the Knowledge-Technology Muglox.

MARKO: That's right…

MIRUMO: And YOU!!

BOY #3: What!? Why are you shouting in front on me?

MIRUMO: Who are you?!

BOY #3: Wish you remember me. I'm Karl.

MIRUMO: Yeah. You're the Smiley-Knowledge Muglox.

KARL: Hahaha! You remembered me!

MIRUMO: So here they are.

_Mirumo introduced the four._

KATIE: Alright. What the—hold on!! That Sola guy said: "my parents are here", is that true?

SOLA: I'm joking.

KATIE: Why are you joking? Oh… forget it.

LUNA: This guy really is a "joker". What are you saying: "my parents are here"?! In the human world?!

SOLA: I knew that Japan was really the exact location of the Muglox World.

KATIE: Say, what's your surname?

SOLA: Eh…

KATIE: Your surname is…

LUNA: Of course! You really know Muglox, am I right?

SOLA: So why are you asking our surnames?

KATIE: Uh… that is… umm… I wanted to contact to your families.

LUNA: N—N—No, no, no, no…

_Katie was confused._

KATIE: Well… let's get going! I'm going to show you my house!

LUNA: House… with a bed… a bed… that's only a handkerchief in the human world. Joking!

KATIE: And this girl's also a joker too?

_Katie's inner soul appeared._

KATIE'S SOUL: Ignore those jokes, Katie! Ignore! Ignore!

_Katie's inner soul disappeared._

KATIE: Hehehe… not funny.

LUNA: Of course it's not way too funny.

SOLA: So they don't laugh at all. Actually, they can laugh in our REAL jokes.

_Katie stopped._

MARKO: Hey, you stopped moving, little girl.

KARL: What's wrong?

KATIE: Nothing… nothing's wrong.

MARKO: Hmm!! I know you are lying!

KATIE: I'm not lying… nothing's wrong!

KARL: Then why did you stop?

KATIE: I told you it's nothing.

MARKO: I have to stop asking these questions. I should go.

_Katie leads the way to her house._

KATIE: I don't know if there are beds for you…

LUNA: So are we just going to play after all?

WOMAN VOICE: Katie, are your friends in there?

KATIE: Yes!

WOMAN VOICE: Call them here for snacks.

MARKO: Snacks!!

KARL: Hahaha!! Snacks!!

LUNA: Keep rushing, right now.

SOLA: Rush… rush… right now!!

_The four rushed to the kitchen._

KATIE'S MOM: Katie, here are some chocolate.

MIRUMO: Cho—cho—chocolate!?

KATIE'S MOM: And also, some Kumo!cho.

MIRUMO: That reminds me of chocolate!! Hahaha!!

_Mirumo flew into the Kumo!cho and chocolate._

KATIE'S MOM: Katie, why don't you come here and eat?

_It started to rain._

LUNA: Gee, it's raining.

SOLA: Too bad the sun came out.

LUNA: Hey!! The sun is still there, because it's just only covered with rain clouds.

SOLA: But it's almost dawn and the sun is setting.

_He feels sad and looks at the window. The rain stopped shortly. The sun is setting._

SOLA: See?

LUNA: Don't be sad, young boy!

_Katie's mom looked at Sola's emotion._

KATIE: I wanted to eat some chocolate.

MIRUMO: Hey you, you are trying to finish my chocolate, huh!?  
KATIE: I mean—give me some—chips! Yes!! Chips!

KATIE'S MOM: Look at the young boy.

_Katie looks at Sola._

KATIE: He's crying.

LUNA: Of course he cries when the sun is setting! We're the opposite!

KATIE: The opposite!?

LUNA: Sola doesn't like the sunset, and doesn't like night. He always sleeps like a regular man. While I like the sunset, and I like the night. I sleep like a bat.

KATIE: You mean, you sleep on daytime and wake up on nighttime?

LUNA: Yeah. We're the opposite.

KATIE: Opposite!? Oh boy… how can you be—siblings!?

LUNA: He likes the sun and I like the moon, so that's why we are named by almost the—the—the—

_Luna easily forgot what she said. She stopped for a while. Suddenly, she remembered it._

LUNA: …the sun and the moon.

KATIE: Oh.

MARKO: Oh, how dramatic those siblings are! (Sobbing) WAAAAHH!! I wanted to cry!!

_Marko went to Katie's room._

KATIE: Marko!? MARKO!?

_Katie went to her room._

KATIE: Marko, what's going on?!

_Marko was teary-eyed and looked at Katie._

MARKO: I remembered my secret crush… her name's Anne. She has a secret crush on Sola, but it was already revealed when Luna said Sola wasn't there, that was really near them. Anne wanted to see Sola play the instruments… and while on human form, she wanted to see him play the computer… near her… she wanted to comfort him on the sunset… but now Sola doesn't like her. I have a secret crush on her. Later, I revealed my secret because of some game. And then… and then… I was relieved because Anne was absent. Unfortunately, one of Anne's friends said that, and it made Luna sad, too. Actually, Anne also has a crush on me, but now, she doesn't.

_Katie was touched in his story._

KATIE: So… you two… broke up?

MARKO: It's not that we broke up. We didn't _broke up, _because, we're still kids.

KATIE: Oh, I forgot!

MARKO: Okay… so what are you going to do now?

KATIE: I have to get tissue rolls!

_Katie rushes to the bathroom to get tissue rolls. She gets one for Marko and one for Sola._

KATIE: Here. Wipe your tears.

_Marko wiped his tears. Katie rushed to the kitchen._

KATIE: Here's the tissue. Wipe your tears. Forget about it. There is always a sunset. Sometimes, couples see the romantic sunset! And… that's time.

_Sola wiped his tears. He sneezed._

KATIE: Oh boy, it's nighttime.

_Sola cried louder._

KATIE: Oh… not again.

_2 hours later._

KATIE: Sorry, you four are going to sleep at the floor.

SOLA: Floor!?

KATIE: I meant… you… three… Luna will not sleep today. She'll sleep tomorrow.

SOLA: Hey, you, I'm a computer addict. Sometimes, I don't sleep. Then you are letting us to sleep the floor? We're gonna transform into Mugloxes!

_Sola, Marko and Karl transformed into Mugloxes._

SOLA: Alright! We'll sleep!

KATIE: Hold on, I'll make four beds! Luna's gonna sleep tomorrow, right?

MARKO: You know that, right! Luna explained that.

KATIE: I will never forget your story, Marko.

SOLA & KARL: Eh??

KATIE: Your story about your secret crush…

SOLA: Secret crush!? You mean that Anne!? Well, she always wanted to see me.

LUNA: Stop your gibberish mouth!  
KATIE: Eh!?

LUNA: Alright, you three, you're gonna sleep.

_Before they sleep, Katie asks a question._

KATIE: Luna…

LUNA: Yes?

KATIE: Do you feel fine on a _solar eclipse_?

LUNA: No.

KATIE: So do you feel fine on a _lunar eclipse?_

LUNA: Yes.

KATIE: Got it!

LUNA: What: "got it"?!

KATIE: Because there are two kinds of eclipses: solar eclipse and lunar eclipse, you two are named after "solar" and "lunar"!

LUNA: Good. You did it.

KATIE: Whew… gonna go to sleep. Say!! One more question.

_Luna turns her back._

KATIE: What are you going to do in nighttime?

LUNA: Watch TV and play computer. I'm going to log in to my Yahoo! Messenger to chat with my friends.

KATIE: Okay.

_Katie was sleeping. Mirumo is looking at Luna._

MIRUMO: I wish I will be a human too… because the keyboard is too big in the human world… so I wanted to be a human!!

_Mirumo lies down and sleeps. Luna looks at the screen and winks._


	2. Episode 2

Introduction

_Introduction_

_Luna: Waaaaaaaaaaah!! A solar eclipse!!_

_Sola: Yipee!! Let's celebrate!_

_Sola blows a trumpet._

_Luna: YOU!!_

_Sola: What?_

_Luna: YOU!!_

_Sola: What!?_

_Luna: You!! It's real dark!_

_Sola: So what?_

_Luna: Why are you CELEBRATING!? It's not FUN!_

_Sola: Hahaha… I wanted to celebrate this solar eclipse!_

_Katie was running._

_Katie: Mirumo says: if there is a solar eclipse, you will lose your beloved crush! WAAAHH!! I don't like to lose Dylan!_

_Katie was running faster._

_Sola: It's a rumor!_

_Luna: Since when she believed at rumors? Anyway, celebrate bad luck._

_Luna walks away. Sola was shocked._

_Sola: You, little girl, you also believed at rumors!_

Episode 2 – Forget Anything Vaccine!! Oh No!

_It's now morning, and Luna was sleeping._

LUNA: Zzzzz…

_It's almost 11:00._

LUNA: Zzzzz…. Sleeping at… the time of… 3:00 AM… and then… it's now…

_Katie heard Luna._

KATIE: Luna was also sleep talking!?

LUNA: I don't… know what the… time… time… is…

_Katie went closer to Luna._

KATIE: Luna, wake up.

LUNA: Zzzz… what time is… it?

KATIE: Luna!?

_Katie gets an alarm clock. She sets the alarm clock. It rang. Luna was surprised and wakes up._

LUNA: You're so surprising! What time is it?

_Luna looks at the time._

LUNA: I slept for 8 hours! I must sleep at 1 o'clock in the morning just to sleep for 10 hours.

_Luna then transforms into human._

LUNA: Now I'm limiting my playtime and TV time… I wanted to eat breakfast…

_Luna goes to the kitchen._

LUNA: (speaks fast) Good morning! What's our breakfast meal?

KATIE'S MOM: Luna, I don't understand what you said.

LUNA: (speaks normally) Ahem… good morning! What's our breakfast meal?

KATIE'S MOM: Eggs are our breakfast meal. Say, it is brunch! You slept so long.

LUNA: B—brunch? Oh!! Breakfast and lunch!

_Sola enters the scene._

SOLA: Good morning, Luna.

LUNA: Good morning! I will eat eggs… shaped like a sun…

_Sola stopped walking._

SOLA: Eh!?

LUNA: Shaped like a sun…

SOLA: Shaped like a sun!? Where? Where?

_Luna pointed at a sunny side up egg._

SOLA: Yes! Yes! YES! I wanted to eat that!

LUNA: But Sola, you already ate breakfast.

SOLA: Well, I wanted to eat that—even I already ate my breakfast!

LUNA: It's your lunch now, Sola, because it's eleven o'clock.

SOLA: Right… well… I'm going to take my LUNCH!

_Sola eats eagerly._

LUNA: That man…

_Katie goes closer to Luna._

KATIE: I wanted to ask a question: why are you taller than Sola? You are younger than him.

LUNA: Oh, well, I just drink milk and sleep well in the sunny afternoon.

KATIE: Oh, okay!

_Luna remembered something._

LUNA: Hey, you, why you didn't go to school?

KATIE: Today is SUNDAY.

LUNA: Oh, Sunday! Sunday… I forgot… because I always get trouble when it comes to date!

KATIE: Oh. And I wanted to go to the park!

MARKO: I wanted to go!

KARL: Me too!

KATIE: Why?

LUNA: I just want to spot you two!

_Four hours later, and then Katie went to the park. Azumi was hiding in the bush._

AZUMI: Well… this vaccine will make Dylan forget everything!

KYLE: Are you sure it will make Katie mine?

AZUMI: Of course!

YASHICHI: Yeah, so, no more complaints!

MURUMO: But…

AZUMI: But what?

MURUMO: Look behind us.

_They looked behind them. It was Luna, Sola, Marko and Karl._

AZUMI: Yeeehh!! They're watching us all the time!?

KYLE: They're going to tell about the vaccine!

AZUMI: Don't worry! Yashichi, go!

YASHICHI: Yashichi de Pon!

_Azumi and Yashichi fled to Dylan quickly. She was dressed as a doctor._

AZUMI: Hello there, young man.

DYLAN: Hi, doc.

AZUMI: This vaccine is anti-tuberculosis. Do you want a try?

DYLAN: Okay, I want a try.

_Azumi gave him a shot. Dylan forgets anything._

DYLAN: What happens in my head!?

RIRUMU: Yuuki-sama!

_Dylan only forgot Katie and her friends (except Rirumu)._

DYLAN: It's just a short headache, Rirumu.

RIRUMU: You're making me worry, Yuuki-sama!

_Azumi and Yashichi disappeared. Katie came._

KATIE: Hi, Dylan!

DYLAN: Miss? You knew my name?

KATIE: Are you calling me "Miss"? I know you all the time!

DYLAN: _I don't know you._

KATIE: What!?

DYLAN: Stop fooling around. You knew my name. And why am I here? And I see that blue fairy… and you four! Who are you?!

LUNA: You don't know us!? Well, we introduced to you yesterday, right?

DYLAN: I don't remember someone who introduced to me yesterday.

_Dylan left. Katie was in a shock and cried. She ran._

MIRUMO: Katie!

LUNA: Katie!

SOLA: Katie!

MARKO: Katie!

KARL: Katie! Hold on!

_The five rushed to Katie, who was crying._

LUNA: The truth is Azumi gave Dylan a shot of "Forget Anything Vaccine"!

KATIE: What!?

_Katie's face was teary-eyed. She stopped crying and then her face was full of anger._

KATIE: A—ZU—MI!!

_The four children were shocked._

KATIE: You made Dylan forget me, now Dylan will never love me now! You are making him yours, so go away! GO AWAY!

LUNA: Calm down! Anyway, we can retrieve his memories back!

KATIE: Memories… back?

_Katie smiled._

KATIE: I guess you're right.

_Katie's face was full of gloom._

KATIE: Let's go… home. Home at last.

LUNA: Home!?

KATIE: Let's go… home…

_30 minutes later, while walking, Katie's face was still full of gloom. They later arrived at her house._

KATIE: Do you want some drinks? I'll make you some.

_Katie ran._

MIRUMO: Hold on, we don't need—

_Mirumo followed Katie. Katie wasn't really making hot cocoa, she was crying._

MIRUMO: Stop crying, Katie.

_Katie stood up._

KATIE: Mirumo… Dylan forgot me… it's really full of gloom… I can't capture one memory…

MIRUMO: Don't worry… Dylan will retrieve his memories.

_The next day, it was school time. Katie went to Dylan._

KATIE: Hi, Dylan!

DYLAN: Miss.

KATIE: Hi, Dylan! I'm Katie Minami, from your class! It's nice to meet you!

DYLAN: It's nice to meet you too. Hey, can we be friends?

KATIE: My heard is really beating…

DYLAN: You mean we can be friends?

KATIE: Of course! And I was falling in love.

DYLAN: Sorry, I was taken.

KATIE: Taken?

_Dylan showed Azumi._

DYLAN: This is my lover, Azumi.

AZUMI: Hi, Katie! It's nice to meet you.

KATIE: N—n—nice to meet you… TOO!

_Katie ran all the way to the classroom._

KATIE: (Thinking) I wanted to die!

_Katie's inner soul appeared._

KATIE'S SOUL: Don't think of that! Just make yourself proud, and be strong!

KATIE: Be strong…

KATIE'S SOUL: You have to be strong!! You must do everything to remember Dylan… your Yuuki-kun! Katie, you have to make your Yuuki-kun remember you and your friends!

_Katie's inner soul disappeared._

KATIE: That's right! I need some help with my friends!

_After school, Katie went home._

KATIE: I'm home!

_Katie went to her room._

KATIE: With this feeling… I am having so many memories… I have to do anything just to remember Dylan! My Yuuki-kun, you'll remember me someday!

_Luna ran at Katie._

LUNA: Sola's crying, again.

KATIE: I'll come later.

LUNA: Okay. Be quick!

_Luna ran at the window._

KATIE: I have to do anything… Dylan, I'll be yours again!

_Katie ran at the window._

KATIE: Because of sunset, again?

LUNA: Sun… sunset! And I calculated it will rain.

KATIE: Rain?

LUNA: Listening to the loud raindrops and say: "Those might be teardrops… teardrops from my real love…" will make someone remember anything! It will break the spell!

KATIE: Really!? That's good news!

LUNA: But I calculated it's not loud after all…

_Katie was shocked._

KATIE: No—way!!

LUNA: And I will make some magic for you!

KATIE: M—Magic!?

LUNA: I will make the raindrops louder! And the rain must be strong!

_2 hours later, it rained._

SOLA: Here comes the slight rain.

LUNA: We're going to make it strong, right?

SOLA: Okay. One… two… three!

_They cast the magic. The rain became much stronger and the sounds of the raindrops are louder._

MIRUMO: Weather Advisory: Do not go outside! There is a storm!

_(Cuts at Dylan's house), Dylan was listening to the loud raindrops._

DYLAN: It's so loud.

RIRUMU: I wish you remember Katie-sama after all…

DYLAN: It's so loud… that I feel it's like teardrops…

RIRUMU: Teardrops!!

DYLAN: Teardrops of the clouds…

RIRUMU: Oh…

DYLAN: And… Those might be teardrops…

RIRUMU: Go… go… go!!

DYLAN: From my… real love…

RIRUMU: I should be happy today, I shall call Katie!

_Dylan remembers anything._

DYLAN: Huh!? What's up?

RIRUMU: Hey, Yuuki-sama,

DYLAN: What? Where's Katie?

RIRUMU: She's in her house. Let's visit her!

_They visited Katie's house. Katie embraced him._

KATIE: At last…

MIRUMO: That's good news, Katie, Dylan remembered anything.

DYLAN: Can we go to the park, again?  
KATIE: Sure… Dylan… let's go there at 3:30 PM!

DYLAN: Sure.

MIRUMO: Such a relief…

_Mirumo looked behind him._

RIRUMU: Mirumo-sama!

MIRUMO: Hmph!

_Mirumo flied away._

RIRUMU: Mirumo-sama, let's go have some fun!

MIRUMO: Fun! Well, where?

RIRUMU: To the park, of course!

MIRUMO: Okay! Okay! Have it your way.

_At the park, Azumi then went to Dylan._

AZUMI: How's your day, my lover?

DYLAN: Lover?

AZUMI: What are you talking about, my lover?

DYLAN: What the heck are you talking about? Quit that nonsense. I'm going with Katie.

_Dylan left._

AZUMI: What the!? NOOOOO!! That vaccine shouldn't have a remedy!!


	3. Episode 3

Introduction

_Introduction_

_Marko: Hmm… what's this?_

_Marko is examining a little thing._

_Marko: It looks like some kind of a circle… these are… no! These are clouds!_

_Marko is still examining a little thing._

_Marko: Well… I don't know what this is, but… let me smell it._

_Marko smelled it._

_Marko: Hmm… let me examine its taste…_

_Marko tasted it._

_Marko: Tastes like chocolate!_

_Mirumo appeared._

_Mirumo: YOU!!_

_Marko: What?_

_Mirumo: You stole my Kumo!cho!_

_Mirumo quickly grabbed his Kumo!cho._

_Marko: That's what they call Kumo!cho? How weird. Cloud-shaped chocolate!?_

Episode 3 – A Matured Cousin

_It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon and then they enjoyed some PlayStation games. Later, they played some computer games. Katie arrived._

KATIE: Hi, guys!

CHILDREN: Good afternoon!

KATIE: How's your game?

LUNA: Fine, and well!

KATIE: Well, let's get going!

SOLA: What do you mean, "let's get going"?

KATIE: Don't you know? We're going to have a ride on a yacht!

LUNA: On a yacht!?

KATIE: Yes!

MARKO: I knew it! You are going to have a date with Dylan!

_Katie just smiled._

KATIE: Yeah… and because it is fun and I'll introduce someone.

CHILDREN: Someone!?

KATIE: Well, let's get going!

_Katie joined the kids and Dylan on a fun trip in a yacht. When they went inside the yacht, a 10-year-old girl and a 35-year old man were there._

MAN: Hello, Katie.

KATIE: Hi, Uncle.

MAN: Say, you brought many friends, huh?

KATIE: Yeah.

_The girl is hiding._

GIRL: D—Dad?

MAN: Yes?

GIRL: I wanted to—to hide in your b—back…

MAN: Why?

GIRL: N—never mind me!

_Katie looked at the girl._

KATIE: Don't be shy!

GIRL: H—hey!

KATIE: These are my friends.

GIRL: Well…

KATIE: Why are you shy?

GIRL: That—that man beside the girl…

KATIE: Oh, Sola?

GIRL: He makes my—my heart—beat faster.

KATIE: You are quite shy to him, huh?

_The children looked at Katie._

LUNA: Hey, what's up?

KATIE: This is Uncle Marcus Minami.

MARCUS: Good afternoon.

MARKO: Wow, his name is almost after my name!

KATIE: And here is my cousin, Arielle Minami.

_Arielle never showed up._

KATIE: Arielle, go.

_Arielle showed up._

ARIELLE: H—Hello there… I'm—I'm Arielle M—Minami… K—Katie's cousin. It's so n—nice to—to meet you!

_The children smiled._

LUNA: Why do you speak like that?

KATIE: Let me answer, because she is shy.

LUNA: Shy?

KATIE: Sola makes her shy.

_The three looked at Sola._

SOLA: What did I do?!

LUNA: What's the reason why she is shy?

SOLA: I don't know!

KATIE: Her heartbeats are quite faster.

LUNA: Heartbeats are quite—faster?

MARKO: Hey, you're so much handsome, so that's why her heartbeats are very fast.

ARIELLE: Well… umm… I was always shy to my male classmates… and to my newly male friends…

KARL: Don't be shy to us.

ARIELLE: I am mostly shy to the guy with narrow eyes.

_The three looked at Sola again._

SOLA: Oh, you!! STOP LOOKING AT ME!

LUNA: She thinks you're way too handsome.

SOLA: Shut up!

MARKO: Luna's right! You're so handsome for a girl.

SOLA: Oh, well, I—ahem… I have a crush, in PHILIPPINES!

LUNA: She never knew that, and she will never like you. She's 6th grade already and we're 5th grade. I meant, we are going to be 5th grade on this school year, 2008-2009.

SOLA: Right…

LUNA: And… you should also be in… 6th grade…

SOLA: What!?

LUNA: Of course, you should! Because you are born in 1997, you can be in 6th grade! And even Marko, he is born in 1997! Karl and I are only fit on 5th grade, but it is okay!

SOLA: It's okay to have a guy born in 1997 in 5th grade.

LUNA: I know!

KATIE: Please.

_The four looked at Katie._

KATIE: Let's go.

_They went aboard._

KATIE: It's very awesome in here, Dylan!

DYLAN: Yeah.

RIRUMU: Yuuki-sama, it's very great in here!

DYLAN: I know. It feels like it's very great.

RIRUMU: I want to eat cream puffs! I wanted to be with you, Mirumo!  
MIRUMO: Fine, go with me!

_The two flew at the table to eat Kumo!cho and cream puffs. Suddenly, Marcus arrived._

MARCUS: Snack time! We are going to eat noodles!

LUNA: Noodles! That's what I like!

SOLA: Great. Noodles!

MARKO: Yahoo! Noodles!

KARL: Wow, noodles!

_The six went closer to Marcus, and then thinking of some sitting arrangement._

MARCUS: Alright, here's our sitting arrangement.

_Katie sat on the 1__st__ chair. Dylan sat on the 2__nd__ chair. Marcus sat on the 8__th__ chair. Luna sat at the 4__th__ chair. Marko sat at the 5__th__ chair. Karl sat at the 3__rd__ chair. Arielle sat at the 6__th__ chair and Sola sat at the 7__th__ chair. Mirumo and Rirumu are just in the table. Arielle saw Sola, and then she freaked out._

ARIELLE: Ayyyy!! Oh—oh—oh my…

KATIE: What's wrong?

ARIELLE: Nothing!

KATIE: Hmm?

ARIELLE: Nothing! (Shoot! I became shier than before!)

SOLA: Hey!

ARIELLE: Ayyy!! Why?

SOLA: You just freaked out when you saw me, so why do you act like that?

ARIELLE: DAD!!

MARCUS: Sorry.

ARIELLE: Onee-chan, I don't know what to do!

KATIE: Don't worry, Arielle, my cousin.

ARIELLE: But onee-chan… I don't like Sola to be my seatmate! I want you to exchange seats!

KATIE: I like Dylan to be my seatmate. Sorry.

ARIELLE: Luna! I want you to exchange sits!

LUNA: I don't like! Besides, I'm comfortable even that I'm not Sola's seatmate.

SOLA: She's right!

_Arielle screamed._

ARIELLE: Noooo!! DAD!?

MARCUS: My darling, I'm sorry for putting you beside Sola. Hehehe… sorry!

ARIELLE: Dad, why did you do that?!

_Three hours later._

ARIELLE: Whew… at last you would go home.

MARCUS: I wanted the two of us to join to your home.

ARIELLE: What?!

KATIE: Sure! We had a lot of visitors.

ARIELLE: DAD!?

MARCUS: I say it's comfortable there.

ARIELLE: But I will be shier than before!

MARCUS: You're going to get spoiled. Some relatives who are younger than me should be followed. Right, Katie?

KATIE: Yes. Onee-chan, forget it. That's destiny.

ARIELLE: I don't like that, onee-chan! Waaaah!! (Cries)

SOLA: Hey, you.

_Arielle looked at him._

ARIELLE: W—what?

SOLA: Don't cry. Here.

_Sola handed over a handkerchief._

SOLA: Here, wipe your tears.

_Sola winked at her and smiled. He then went closer to Luna. Arielle blushed and then her heartbeats became faster and faster and faster._

ARIELLE: He seems to be kind… but…

_Arielle wiped her tears and then looked at the handkerchief._

ARIELLE: Is he the _perfect one _for me?

_Arielle became in love and she secretly hid this. She then went closer to Sola and wanted to give back his handkerchief._

ARIELLE: I wanted to thank you, so get it back.  
SOLA: It's yours now.

ARIELLE: Why?

_Luna looked at them._

SOLA: Because… you are crying, right? Just use that to wipe your tears, hmm?

ARIELLE: O—okay.

_Arielle blushed again._

ARIELLE: He's so much kind! Oh… I like him!!—no… no… yes…

_Arielle's inner soul appeared._

ARIELLE'S SOUL: Just be closer to him! Nothing's wrong!

_Arielle's inner soul disappeared._

ARIELLE: Be closer to him. Great! I have to remove this shyness anytime!

_Two hours later, they arrived at Katie's house._

KATIE: Here we are!

_Katie and Dylan left outside as they are going inside._

KATIE: Dylan… just be careful on some strangers and unknown doctors… tell them who they are… and then looked at their appearances…

DYLAN: Okay, Katie. I'll be careful. Goodbye!

_Dylan ran to home. Katie went inside._

KATIE'S MOM: We have a lot of visitors who wanted to have a vacation, huh?

_Katie went closer to her mom._

KATIE: Mama, don't be so much afraid of having so much visitors.

KATIE'S MOM: Okay…

KATIE: Well. I gotta get going!

_Mirumo followed her._

MIRUMO: Gimme more Kumo!cho!

KATIE: Fine!

_While Katie was finding some Kumo!cho,_

ARIELLE: You know, your brother is so much kawaii!

_Luna smiled._

LUNA: He really is cute.

ARIELLE: Of course! And you are so much beautiful!

LUNA: Thank you! _Arigato!_

ARIELLE: Say, I wanted to sleep near him!

_Luna's eyes were wide open._

LUNA: Say that again?

ARIELLE: I said, I wanted to sleep near him!

_Luna gasped. She ran quickly at Sola and told that Arielle wanted to sleep near him._

SOLA: What?!

LUNA: Yes!

SOLA: I'll disappear… if she is unaware of Muglox.

LUNA: Right! From now on, when Arielle was here, just be human and say nothing!

SOLA: Be… human!? Okay, fine. I'll just tell anything about humans!

_Luna then went to Arielle._

LUNA: He agrees.

ARIELLE: Okay! (How could I be happier than this? From now on, I will be stronger!)

_Katie then gave Mirumo some chocolate._

KATIE: Well, let's eat!

MIRUMO: _Itadakimasu!_

_Mirumo ate the chocolate._

MIRUMO: The Kumo!cho and the chocolate was good. I wanted to stay here forever!

KATIE: Hahaha!

_In the night,_

ARIELLE: Why aren't you sleeping, Luna?

LUNA: Sorry, can't sleep.

ARIELLE: But it's really a refreshing sleep in the night, eh?

LUNA: I'm a strange woman. I sleep like a bat.

ARIELLE: What?! Sleep like a bat!?

LUNA: I am awake in the evening, and sleeping in the morning. Sorry.

ARIELLE: Oh. What a strange woman I befriended. Anyway, goodnight!

_Arielle slept._

LUNA: What a lovely girl. She's matured.

_Sola woke up in the middle of the night._

SOLA: Whoa! Hey, Luna, sis!

LUNA: What?

SOLA: I don't know what to do. She's human and I'm just a Muglox who transformed into human!

LUNA: What are we going to do?

SOLA: Well… we can consider it… star-crossed?

LUNA: Yeah. If Arielle finds out you're a Muglox, she'll be in big shock.

SOLA: Hey… I am so much kind to her, because of this kind of feeling! What kind of feeling is this that I can't understand?

LUNA: Hmm… love?

SOLA: Hey, you, don't just say "love" in front of me.

LUNA: I knew it; I know you're in love!

SOLA: No, I'm not!

LUNA: You're lying!

SOLA: NO!!

LUNA: Fine!

_Luna then went to her computer. Luna chuckled._


	4. Episode 4

Introduction

_Introduction_

_Katie: I wanted some sandwiches._

_Mirumo: Well, I wanted chocolate cakes!_

_Katie: I will bake you some cakes!_

_Mirumo: Katie, thank you!_

_Arielle ran to Katie._

_Arielle: I wanted a strawberry cake!  
Katie: O—okay!_

_Arielle: Thank you, Katie!_

_Arielle then went back._

_Mirumo: YOU!!_

_Katie: What?_

_Mirumo: YOU!! You wanted to make two cakes! Those two cakes are MINE!_

_Katie: Mirumo, don't!_

_Mirumo: Arielle shouldn't have even one slice!_

_Katie: Nooooooooooo!!_

Episode 4 – Arielle's Muglox

_Arielle then went to her room and then went to Marcus._

ARIELLE: Dad, this place is very nice. And I am never shy anymore.

MARCUS: That's great, my child!

ARIELLE: With onee-chan's support, I am never shy! And you know, I am much closer to Sola! And hold on, I don't know his surname yet!

MARCUS: You don't know his surname?

ARIELLE: Yes!

MARCUS: Surname…

ARIELLE: Well… I'll call him Sola-kun!!

MARCUS: That's a great idea…

ARIELLE: Or Sola-sama!!

MARCUS: Or what?

ARIELLE: Nothing! Gotta go!

_Arielle then went to the park and wanted to talk to them._

LUNA: Hi, Arielle!

MARKO: You wanted to be closer to us?

ARIELLE: Yeah!

KARL: Yahoo!! We have a GAME!

_The four looked at Karl._

LUNA: A game?

SOLA: What kind of game?

MARKO: Uh…

ARIELLE: Hmm… game…

_Karl smiled._

KARL: The game is for Arielle!

LUNA: Arielle!?

ARIELLE: Me?

KARL: First, Arielle must go to the road to buy a mug.

_Karl pointed to a road._

LUNA: Hey you! There are no mugs to buy in there!

KARL: Well, there is?

_Luna thought deeply._

LUNA: Right! There are some mugs to buy!

SOLA: What!?

_Sola recognized something._

SOLA: Right… (She's going to get a Muglox!?) KARL!

KARL: What?

SOLA: I say that's not a good idea!

KARL: Well…

SOLA: Oh… forget it!

KARL: Oh… when she buys the mug, she must come here quickly and then show the mug at us.

LUNA: Right…

KARL: Then, she must read the instructions on the bottom of the mug.

MARKO: Of course!

ARIELLE: "Instructions"!? Well, on the bottom of the mug, it's the brand which was written!

KARL: Now go ahead! And do the instructions in Katie's room, and say "everyone, outside."

ARIELLE: Are you sure of this?

KARL: I'm sure!

_Arielle then went to the road which Karl was describing. She then saw a shop that was blocking the way._

ARIELLE: A shop!? It shouldn't be in here!

_Arielle then entered the shop._

SHOP OWNER: Welcome.

_Arielle was surprised._

ARIELLE: Hello!

_Arielle then went inside. She checked some things._

ARIELLE: These things are strange… what kind of shop is this?

_Arielle then went to some shelves. She then saw a mug with a lavender and pink blend._

ARIELLE: Strange blending.

_But Arielle was hypnotized by the mug. She then went to the shop owner._

ARIELLE: I would like to purchase this.

SHOP OWNER: Thank you,

_The shop disappeared into thin air. Still hypnotized, Arielle went all the way back to the four children. She was not hypnotized anymore._

ARIELLE: What!? I bought this strange looking mug!?

KARL: See? I told you that you would buy it.

ARIELLE: But I've never purchased this…

LUNA: It means that you are hypnotized!

ARIELLE: I must be out of my mind when I purchased this…

KARL: That's right!

ARIELLE: Well… here's the mug.

_Arielle showed the mug._

LUNA: Strange.

KARL: Wow, a cool blend.

SOLA: Hehehe. (It's from Ayane!)

MARKO: That's a cool blend.

_Arielle smiled._

ARIELLE: Let me see its brand… huh!?

_Arielle saw some strange symbols that are usually instructions._

ARIELLE: "If you are wishing while pouring hot milk tea, a Muglox will appear and help you grant your wish." Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's a rumor.

_Arielle then decided to give back the mug. Arielle stopped._

ARIELLE: Hold on, how can I read those symbols? I wonder if it's magical. Hmm,

_Arielle then went to Katie's room with the mug and the milk tea pitcher._

ARIELLE: I wanted everyone outside.

_Arielle then started pouring milk tea._

ARIELLE: Here I go! I wish Sola and I will be successfully together…

_Nothing happened. Arielle started to laugh out loud._

ARIELLE: LOL! What kind of magic was that? I told you it's a rumor! I'm going to drink all of this!

_A light appeared. After the light fades, a Muglox appears._

ARIELLE: Aaaaaaahhh!!

MUGLOX: What's up?

_Arielle was afraid._

ARIELLE: I'm so afraid of having this Muglox!! She can talk!

MUGLOX: Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are you acting like that?

_The Muglox flew around._

ARIELLE: She can fly!! Who are you?!

MUGLOX: I'm Ayane.

ARIELLE: Ayane!?

AYANE: Yes, that's right!

_Arielle then went to Marcus._

ARIELLE: Dad!!

MARCUS: What is it, my dear?

_Arielle showed Ayane._

ARIELLE: Look! There's a little fat lady in my hand!

_Marcus widens his eyes and gets his glasses. He sees nothing._

MARCUS: Eh?

ARIELLE: Look! Look closely!

_Marcus looks closely._

MARCUS: There's nothing in your hand, Arielle. Stop fooling around. You're just imagining.

_Marcus then turned back._

ARIELLE: Nobody can see her but me!!

_Back at Katie's room, Arielle talked to Ayane._

ARIELLE: That Karl—he convinces me to call forth a Muglox! Hmph!

AYANE: What's wrong, Arielle?

ARIELLE: You—you know my name?!

AYANE: It was because of the powers of the mug.

ARIELLE: Good, good, good. How can I impress you?

AYANE: First… you have to give me some… uh… any kind of sweets.

ARIELLE: Any kind of sweets. Fine! Aunt!

_Arielle rushed to Katie's mom._

ARIELLE: I want some sweets.

KATIE'S MOM: Okay.

_Arielle picked some sweets and then entered at Katie's room._

ARIELLE: Here… I'm sure you'll be impressed…

_Ayane ate the sweets. She was satisfied._

AYANE: Good. Now… take me to a place where I can find fun.

ARIELLE: Okay!

_Arielle then brought Ayane to the park._

ARIELLE: Here we are!

AYANE: Look, Arielle! A swing!!

ARIELLE: Okay, okay, let's go to the swing.

AYANE: I just wanted to try for a ride!!

_Arielle then tried the swing. Ayane held tightly, so she didn't fell. After they went home,_

AYANE: You are acceptable. Good job. I enjoyed here in the human world.

ARIELLE: Well… um…

_Katie entered on her room._

KATIE: What's up, Arielle?

_Seeing Mirumo makes Arielle surprised._

ARIELLE: You have a Muglox, too?!

KATIE: You also have a Muglox!?

MIRUMO: Ayane!? Who called you forth?

AYANE: Arielle,

MIRUMO: Why did you call her forth?!

ARIELLE: Slow down, Karl said that I have to call her forth.

MIRUMO: KARL!! What is he really doing? You nautical nonsense!

_Mirumo then flew to Karl and then cast magic._

MIRUMO: I know that Ayane can solve problems but she can also cause real trouble!

KARL: Slow down, Mirumo. (I was convincing Arielle to call forth a Muglox because Sola's a Muglox and I felt that she was in love with him!)

MIRUMO: (What?! That freak.)

KARL: (So that's why I told her to call forth a Muglox so that she can see Muglox.)

MIRUMO: (Okay.)

_Mirumo then flew back to Katie's shoulder._

MIRUMO: Alright, it's acceptable.

AYANE: Thank you!

ARIELLE: _Arigato! _Onee-chan, Mirumo likes me!

KATIE: Don't worry.

ARIELLE: Is he really kind?

KATIE: Nope.

ARIELLE: Then why is he kind?

KATIE: Sometimes. He's really spoiled and lazy.

_Katie laughed._

MIRUMO: Katie!

KATIE: Sorry,

_Katie's mom appeared._

KATIE'S MOM: Katie, let's eat supper.

KATIE: Okay, Mama!

_Katie and Arielle then rushed to the table to eat supper. The other Muglox ate sweets on another table. While eating, they are talking._

ARIELLE: Hey, about those fairy thingies, what really are those fairy thingies?

KATIE: Fairy thingies? Why are you talking about that in front of Mama?

_Arielle looked and smiled._

KATIE'S MOM: What's wrong?

ARIELLE: Nothing…

KATIE'S MOM: You are grinning, well, whatever.

ARIELLE: Onee-chan, are all of the people are unaware of the existence of Muglox?

KATIE: Not all, if someone has a Muglox, they are aware of the existence of Muglox.

ARIELLE: Right.

KATIE: Let's eat, right now.

_They were still eating. After eating,_

LUNA: I have heard of those—fairy thingies… well, you know? I have seen some kind of a female fairy.

ARIELLE: Is it Ayane?

AYANE: Yes! Yes!

LUNA: Eh… (gotta pretend… come on!!) Nope!  
ARIELLE: Oh, I thought you got a Muglox.

LUNA: What kind of Muglox are you talking about? After all, our world is full of sweets—(covers mouth)

ARIELLE: What is it? World full of sweets!? Muglox World, right? You are aware of the existence of Muglox!

LUNA: I don't!  
ARIELLE: Well, you are.

LUNA: Well, I don't! (Sorry, Arielle, I have to lie.)

ARIELLE: Oh—well—umm… aha! I have to know if you are aware of the existence of Muglox or not!

_Arielle shows Ayane. Luna looks closely._

ARIELLE: Do you see?

LUNA: (I see her, but I don't need to say, yes.) No.

ARIELLE: Okay. You are unaware of the existence of Muglox. Sorry.

LUNA: That's okay. (All I said was just a lie, Arielle.)

ARIELLE: I thought you are lying.

LUNA: What!? Why should I lie? (You're right.)

ARIELLE: Oh… you really are not lying? Are you really telling the truth?

LUNA: (No!!) Yes!!

_Arielle nods her head._

ARIELLE: Sorry that I wasted your time.

LUNA: That's okay.

ARIELLE: I'm really sorry; I have to speak to your brother.

_Arielle then walked towards to Sola._

ARIELLE: Are you unaware of the existence of Muglox?

SOLA: Uh… (Like Luna, I should lie…) I'm unaware.

ARIELLE: To test you, can you see this fairy?

_Arielle shows Ayane._

SOLA: (I see her. I really have to lie… No! If I said yes, she will look for my Muglox! I am a Muglox, after all, sorry… I have to lie.) No, I don't see anything.

ARIELLE: Are you really telling the truth?

SOLA: (nervous) Y—Yes!

ARIELLE: I thought you are lying.

SOLA: (Of course I am lying!) Well, I'm not.

_Sola is still nervous and then he walked to his bed and then slept. Arielle then went to Karl and Marko to test if they were unaware of Muglox._

KARL: (Marko,)

MARKO: (What?)

KARL: (Shall we tell the truth?)

MARKO: (She'll be in a shock. Let's tell her a lie.)

KARL: (Lie?)

MARKO: (We have to lie!)

KARL: (Okay, are you sure about that?)  
MARKO: (Of course!)

ARIELLE: Guys?

KARL: We are unaware!

MARKO: It's the truth!

ARIELLE: Oh, I thought you were lying.

KARL: Ngeeeh!!

ARIELLE: Karl, you lied!

KARL: I didn't!

ARIELLE: Marko! You lied!

MARKO: No, I'm not!

ARIELLE: Sorry for the disturbing.

_Arielle left._

KARL: Whew, that was too close.

MARKO: She almost caught us.

_The guys can't sleep and then was still awake because they will still thinking what to do. The next morning,_

SOLA: Luna's still sleeping.

MARKO: You have to tell her.

KARL: What shall we do? She'll catch us!

SOLA: Yeah… we must go somewhere to hide…

MARKO: You mean, we have to hide… right?

KARL: Yes! We have to hide! I am so nervous.

SOLA: I am afraid if I reveal the truth!!

KARL AND MARKO: Me too!

_Karl and Marko looked at each other._

SOLA: We're nervous!!

_Luna wakes up._

LUNA: Whew… I have a nightmare. At least I woke up.

SOLA: What's your nightmare?

LUNA: My nightmare is that we are about to transform into Muglox and then Arielle was watching, and then Arielle shouted at us! We are being chased by Arielle, and then she was filled with tears! She then hated us, and then I interrupted her sentence that she was about to say by waking myself up.

SOLA: This might happen to us…

MARKO: I'm afraid!

KARL: We have to leave!!


	5. Last Episode

Introduction

_Introduction_

_Katie: Wow, we are going to a mall!_

_Mirumo: We have to buy 1,000 chocolate!_

_Katie: 1,000 chocolate!? You are going to waste my allowance!_

_Mirumo: Hahaha_

_Katie: YOU!! Why are so much addicted to chocolate? Wait until you are going to be a sumo._

_Mirumo: I hate to be a sumo!! Waaaaahhh!!_

_Thirty minutes later._

_Katie: This is a shopping cart full of chocolate!  
Mirumo: Hahaha!_

_Thirty minutes later, again._

_Mirumo: I'm fat… I have to exercise!_

_Mirumo exercised. Rirumu helped him, and then he spent many hours of exercising._

_Katie: Look at Mirumo exercise._

_Dylan: He sure will get hurt._

_Katie: He's because an addict of a chocolate!_

Episode 5 – The Truth and Nothing but the Truth (Last Episode)

_It's 3:00 PM and then the four children were worried._

SOLA: What now?

KARL: If Arielle knows the truth, she'll be in big shock!

LUNA: Not in big shock,

_The three looked at Luna._

LUNA: She'll just be surprised, instead of a big shock. She'll faint and then she has to worry about your identity and sometimes… regret.

_The three gasped._

SOLA: She'll regret!?

LUNA: I told you, sometimes, she'll regret.

SOLA: Sometimes, she'll… regret?

KARL: That's worrying!

MARKO: I'm really afraid of those regrets!

_The four are really scared. Arielle appeared._

ARIELLE: Hi, guys.

_The four screamed._

ARIELLE: What's wrong?

LUNA: You just went out in a middle of a conversation! You are frightening us!

ARIELLE: I'm telling you, are you aware of Muglox?

LUNA: No!

ARIELLE: How about you?

SOLA: No!

ARIELLE: And you?

MARKO: No!

ARIELLE: And even, YOU!  
KARL: No!

ARIELLE: No one of you will tell the truth, huh? I know it's not the truth!

LUNA: I'm sorry… we can't!

ARIELLE: But… I wanted to confess!

_The four looked at Arielle._

ARIELLE: I like one of the guys.

LUNA: One of the guys!?

ARIELLE: I like one of the guys!

LUNA: Well… we have to solve it.

ARIELLE: I just like one of the guys!

MARKO: Is it me? I like one of the girls and it is not you! It is from the Philippines.

ARIELLE: Well… um… okay. Get the hold of yourselves!

_Suddenly, one of the children transformed into Muglox secretly._

SOLA: Hey, yo!

_Arielle looks at the Muglox and,_

ARIELLE: Looks like a kind of Muglox!

SOLA: Chase me first and I will tell you a secret.

ARIELLE: This is no time for CHASING! You idiot!

SOLA: Beeeh!! If you don't, I will never reveal a secret about someone!

ARIELLE: Alright, what is it?

SOLA: Chase me FIRST!

_Arielle then became angry and then chased the Muglox._

ARIELLE: You Muglox! You sometimes destroy something!

SOLA: Hahaha!

ARIELLE: Is this a joke or not?

SOLA: It's a joke! Sorry.

_The Muglox disappeared and then he transformed back to human secretly._

LUNA: Hey, why are you chasing?

ARIELLE: That Muglox wanted to have a chase to reveal a secret and then it's just a JOKE!

SOLA: A joke!!

ARIELLE: He's just energetic, but it seems that I don't LIKE HIM!

SOLA: (Shoot, if I never been a Muglox, this will make the situation worse.)

ARIELLE: Waaaa, Ayane is better than that Muglox.

_Suddenly, dark clouds appeared._

ARIELLE: It's unexpected rain.

LUNA: Is it ordinary rain or… just only dark clouds?

SOLA: This is bad… I have bad thoughts!

LUNA: Bad thoughts?

SOLA: I can read the information of these clouds… isn't it, the clouds of Darkness!?

LUNA: Evil clouds!? How did it appear so fast?

_Arielle was confused._

ARIELLE: You guys are so much strange.

AYANE: It's raining!

_Katie looked at the windows._

KATIE: Oh boy, it's raining.

SOLA: Evil clouds—evil—evil…

_Sola's eyes closed and his eyes became red! He was controlled by someone, and then he walks outside._

LUNA: What the heck!?

SOLA: Hmm…

ARIELLE: What's going on and he was going outside!

MARKO: Don't do it, Sola! You are afraid of rain, don't you?

SOLA: Hmm…

_Sola ignored them._

MARKO: He's not responding!

ARIELLE: Sola, what's up? Hello!?

LUNA: I have a bad feeling about this.

_Katie, Arielle, Marko and Karl looked at Luna._

LUNA: I know if someone who is controlled by someone. If someone's eyes are red and he/she never responds, I think he/she was controlled!

ARIELLE: No… NO!! Sola, stop it!!

_The others followed Sola._

KATIE: Get the hold of yourself!

_Rirumu enters the scene._

RIRUMU: Oh no! Sola-sama is in trouble! I'll call Yuuki-sama!

KATIE: Right! Call Dylan! Call Yuuki-kun!

_Rirumu flew at Dylan's house. Few minutes later, Dylan follows Rirumu._

DYLAN: What's wrong, Katie?

KATIE: Sola's controlled by someone!  
DYLAN: What!? Let's follow him!

_The group followed Sola, but he was a little bit far away._

KATIE: (How can I say that you four are Muglox?)

LUNA: (Our situation was worse than before! Sola, as Muglox form, appeared in front of Arielle and he made a joke!)

KATIE: (Oh no! The situation was really worse than before! What are we gonna do?)  
LUNA: (We have to wait!)

KATIE: (We need to see the conclusion!)

_They still chased Sola, but Sola levitated up to the dark clouds._

LUNA: It's worse!

KATIE: Oh no!

LUNA: I think I have to my identity. Not all identities.

MARKO: What!?

KARL: Are you crazy, Luna?!

LUNA: I have to sacrifice my identity to save him.

ARIELLE: What are you going to tell me?

LUNA: All the things that I said…

_Marko and Karl's faces seem to be afraid._

LUNA: Is… a lie.

ARIELLE: You lied!?  
LUNA: I'm sorry, Arielle-sama! I lied!

_Luna cried._

ARIELLE: Why did you lie?

LUNA: I'm sorry, Arielle-sama!

ARIELLE: So you mean, you are aware of the existence of Muglox?

LUNA: Yes, I am…

ARIELLE: Alright. Where's your Muglox?

LUNA: Eh?

ARIELLE: Your Muglox, where?

_Marko and Karl's faces seem to be shocked._

LUNA: It's here.

ARIELLE: Where?

LUNA: In front of you,

ARIELLE: I only see you,

LUNA: The truth is I AM A MUGLOX!

_Marko and Karl's faces seem to be even shocked._

ARIELLE: You're a… Muglox!?

LUNA: Yes!

ARIELLE: All that you said was a lie… and you mean Sola was also a Muglox?

LUNA: Oh! Oh!

ARIELLE: If you're a Muglox, it means Sola was also a Muglox! It can't be!

LUNA: Why?

ARIELLE: I was secretly in love with Sola! I'm sorry!

_Marko and Karl's faces seem to be really really shocked._

ARIELLE: And you two!

MARKO: What!? (Nervous)

ARIELLE: You are Muglox?

MARKO: Aahhh!! YES! WE ARE!

ARIELLE: This can't be!! Who is the Muglox who played a joke with me?

MARKO: It's not… me.

KARL: Well, I don't do anything!

LUNA: I'm sorry, my brother did it.

ARIELLE: You mean!?

LUNA: I'm sorry! That's all. If you wanted to chase Sola, in the dark clouds, the truth will be revealed. We are really saying the truth.

ARIELLE: I don't like to join!

LUNA: You don't like to come with us?

ARIELLE: You just lied to me!

_Arielle cried and went to Katie's house._

KATIE: Arielle! No… you shouldn't have told the truth.

LUNA: If we never told the truth, we will regret for the rest of our lives.

KATIE: Arielle… Arielle-onee-chan…

LUNA: I'm sorry for disturbing our cousin. Even that she has a crush on Sola, she will never follow us. We are going to save Sola,

KATIE: Please join me!

DYLAN: Because Katie is joining, I wanted to join too.

LUNA: Great.

MARKO: I guess Arielle will listen to us.

KARL: Does it mean… we're going back to the Philippines?

LUNA: Yeah.

MARKO: I missed this! Oh! I missed this! Waaaah!! (Cries)

LUNA: I'm sorry, Marko. We have to leave. I'm going to summon a guardian before we leave.

_Arielle was about to enter Katie's house. After hearing that the "children" will leave,_

ARIELLE: It's better if they leave. But on the second thought… no! If they leave, I will regret! I will never see him now… but, now I know the truth, it is best that I have to stop liking him.

_Arielle's face was full of gloom and then she went inside._

LUNA: Arielle, it is now goodbye for us. We have to—forget someone.

KARL: Forget who?

LUNA: Arielle!

KARL: This is real bad, guys. We really have to leave after we retrieve Sola.

LUNA: She doesn't like us anymore. This is the time we say goodbye, Katie, Dylan, Mirumo, and Rirumu.

RIRUMU: We are going to miss you, Luna-sama.

LUNA: We really are going to leave, Rirumu, sorry.

MIRUMO: Hey, don't forget to e-mail me!

LUNA: Fine… fine…

RIRUMU: Me too!

MIRUMO: And… the human computer is too big. Okay! Just don't forget to send me e-mail and letters!

LUNA: Yeah… I will use the Muglox World computer.

MIRUMO: Great! Great!

_The group, without Arielle, levitated to save Sola. Above the dark clouds,_

KATIE: Akumi!

AKUMI: Hello there! Now that I retrieve this Transform Muglox, I will use him! I see that Arielle, his love, didn't like him anymore.

LUNA: You mean… Sola also liked Arielle!?

AKUMI: I read his information, and… the answer is: yes.

LUNA: I told you! Hahaha! I really knew it all along!

AKUMI: So… I am going to make him destroy the human world and control this human world!

MIRUMO: Don't do it, Akumi! Sola's a good guy, you know!

AKUMI: Hahaha! I will never release this guy!

LUNA: Please!

_At Katie's room,_

ARIELLE:

_If this is the best day ever,_

_Why did it turn out to be bad?_

_I don't like this to be bad ever,_

_Why did this happen?_

_I wanted happiness all around…_

_At the dark clouds, Arielle's voice was heard._

ARIELLE'S VOICE:

_I wanted peace and serenity,_

_I just like him before,_

_I don't need to keep this secret anymore_

_Please help me_

_What else do I have to do?_

_I really liked him, so what am I going to do?_

AKUMI: Aaah!! Whose song was this?

_Arielle's song can make Sola back to normal!_

ARIELLE'S VOICE:

_Peace and serenity,_

_Why does this happen?_

_I liked him_

_Who is the best guy I ever had?_

_I'm sorry, my darling angel, but…_

_Even we're not compatible,_

_I still like him._

_Arielle's song ended._

AKUMI: No!! I should have known! Someone is singing this new serenity song!

_Sola was released from darkness._

SOLA: Eh??

GROUP: Yahoo! He's back to normal!

_Akumi disappeared. Luna went closer to Sola._

LUNA: Bro, we have to go home.

SOLA: Go home?

LUNA: Arielle already knew the truth.

SOLA: So that's why she sang that song?

LUNA: Arielle already knew the truth… we have to go back.

SOLA: If she already knew the truth, she doesn't like me anymore, but why the lyrics included "I still like him."?

LUNA: I don't know. Let's go.

_The next day, Luna made a new guardian._

GUARDIAN: Hi there, guys.

LUNA: We have to go home.

_The guardian made a new car. But Marcus then went to Katie._

MARCUS: Please, Katie. Arielle wanted to book a ticket to Philippines.

KATIE: What does that mean?

MARCUS: Arielle wanted to go with them.

_Katie's eyes widened._

KATIE: You mean—(Arielle still liked those guys? Hmm,)

MARCUS: I'm going to go with her.

_The children packed up their things, but Arielle already packed her things and went to her car to go to the airport._

KATIE: Arielle still liked Sola, hmm? And she brought her Muglox…

_The children then went outside._

KATIE: You may go, and,

_Dylan and Rirumu enter the scene._

KATIE: I wanted to be with Dylan!

LUNA: Fine. Let's go.

_Arielle was the first to arrive at the airport._

ARIELLE: I have to wait for him.

MARCUS: Okay.

_Then Katie and the children arrive at the airport the last._

KATIE: Okay! Preparations are ready!

LUNA: Hey, hey, hey! Why are you going to join Arielle? She doesn't know Filipino yet.

KATIE: She migrated at Japan. She was really a Filipino.

CHILDREN: Eh!?

KATIE: Yeah. She just migrated at Japan. She will be a… a…

LUNA: A _balik-bayan?_

KATIE: Yes, yes, ba—ba—_balik-bayan._

SOLA: She wanted to go home…

LUNA: Does she still like us? Let me ask her.

_Luna went closer to Arielle._

LUNA: Arielle… I was wondering if you still like us.

ARIELLE: You four are… (Whispering) are Muglox but…

LUNA: You don't like us?

ARIELLE: No… even that your brother wants to have some jokes… I still like him.

LUNA: Then?

ARIELLE: I still like you guys, and tell your brother that I have a crush on him.

_Luna's face was showered with a smile and then she went towards to Katie._

LUNA: (while running) Katie, KATIE!!

KATIE: Is it good news?

LUNA: Arielle still like us!

_The children cheered._

DYLAN: It's so fortunate.

RIRUMU: That's why Arielle still liked Sola, right, Yuuki-sama?

SOLA: Say that again?

LUNA: Arielle likes you.

SOLA: What do you mean?

LUNA: She has a crush on you!

_Sola stopped._

SOLA: Are you serious!?

LUNA: I'm really serious! I'm really sure!  
SOLA: We're fortunate!

KATIE: See, it's a happily ever after ending!

LUNA: Yahoo! It's the best thing we ever had!

_The children and the guardian went towards to Arielle and Marcus._

LUNA: Thank you for letting us guide beside you!

SOLA: Are you really serious about what you said?

ARIELLE: I'm real serious.

SOLA: (cries) Oh… I wanted to go home!!

_Katie smiled._

KATIE: I guess it's time. What a happy ending for our little friends.

_The airplane to Philippines arrived._

MARKO: Yahoo!!

KARL: We are going home!

MARKO: When we are about to go home, we are now happy!  
KARL: Even that we said the truth, Arielle still like us!

MARKO: Let's go!

LUNA: I guess it's time to leave. Goodbye, Katie!

_The leaving group waved at Katie. They left and then went to the airplane._

KATIE: What a happy thing.

DYLAN: I like those guys.

RIRUMU: This is really great!

MIRUMO: Yahoo! There is no more trouble!!

KATIE: Mirumo!

_Cuts to the airplane,_

MARCUS: Sitting arrangement is fixed!

ARIELLE: I liked him to be my seatmate!

CHILDREN: Hahahahaha!!

_Black screen, the end._


End file.
